In the next year we will continue our work on the conformational and thermodynamic characterization of mutant Hbs. An assay based on ATP dependent proteolysis will measure the relative degradation rates of the proteins, which will be compared with their in vitro thermodynamic stabilities. Finally, we will explore in more detail our observation of mixed hemoglobins eg: Hb (alpha beta mutant alhpa A beta A) formed by disproportionation between normal and mutant hemoglobins.